As farms become larger, harvesting equipment such as combines has also become bigger and wider as the farm operators strive to harvest their increased acreage within the annual harvesting period. In many instances, the farmer will harvest late into the evening hours at which time overhead lights are used to illuminate the portion of the field being harvested. In a corn harvesting operation, for instance, the tall wide-bladed stalks of corn cause shadows to be reflected forwardly into the field thereby reducing the effectiveness of the headlights mounted on the combine. In these conditions, the combine operator has considerable difficulty in observing the divider points that penetrate between the rows of the corn crop and has difficulty maintaining the proper alignment with the rows of corn being harvested. In these operating conditions, it is also difficult to judge the height of the crop divider points and it is difficult to see obstructions such as rocks in the field which might be picked up by the header and passed into the combine with possible resulting damage to the threshing mechanism.